Don't Look Down
by SwiftStar1
Summary: When Lilac,a young to-be for the Tribe of Rushing Water,hears and sees a little too much. She finds herself in a whirlwind of trouble. To protect the ones she loves,she runs away only to find herself wisked in a strange new world she never thought existed. But she soon finds you can't run forever. "In times like this,you need to pick up your past,cross the gap,and don't look down."
1. Chapter 1: Going,going,gone

**Don't Look down**

**Tribe Alliances:**

Tribe-Healer: Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller)- Dusky brown pelt,and cold amber eyes.

No to-be

Prey-hunters:

Owl that Flies in snow (Owl)- Molted tabby tom with amber eyes

Howl of distant wolf (Howl) Gray she-cat with yellow eyes

Sky of early morning sun (Sky) Light gray she-cat

To-be: Lilac

Flash of star behind cloud (Flash) Dark tom

Sparrow that escapes claws (Sparrow) Dark ginger she-cat

Cave-Guards:

Rumble of Falling water (Rumble) Scarred gray Tom with amber eyes

Scratch of claws on stone (Scratch) tough tabby She-cat

To-be: Shadow

Roar of wind on water (Roar) Gray and white tom (litermate of Flight)

To-be: Hawk

Stalk of mighty lion (Stalk) Brown tabby tom

Grass that waves in breeze (Grass) Yellow tabby tom

Kit Mothers:

Flight of leaves in wind (Flight) Dappled white she-cat

Kits: Frost that creeps over stone (Frost) Pure white she-kit

Breeze that warms the ground (Breeze) Warm eyed tabby she-cat (Expecting Sparrow's kits)

To-bes:

Mud that streaks hawk's wings (Hawk or Mud) Brown tabby with yellow eyes

Lilac that grows on edge (Lilac) Dark cream she-cat with chaotic amber eyes

Shadow of hidden vally (Shadow) Young black she-cat

Elders:

Pad of echoing footsteps (Pad) Old molted tom

Cats outside of the tribe:

Hop and Soar,two gray pelted brothers

* * *

**Chapter 1: Going,going,gone**

She was leaving.

Leaving her home,all she ever knew.

Because of _him._

A cold,night wind ruffled her mud-streaked pelt,but she didn't flinch. Mostly because of the mud,but also she knew her blood couldn't get any colder if she tried. She knew what she saw.

She stumbled down the harsh,grey stone she used to call home and she glanced up at the sky.

_"Dark clouds covering the moon... Huh,it's almost like the Tribe of endless Hunting is descirbing my day." _She thought then paused for a second. _"Or mocking it."_

Suddenly she spat,her eyes flashed with annoyance as she lifted her paw. A sharp rock,had cut her pad,and now blood soaked the sheer rock under her paw.

_"Oh,great," _She thought. _"Just what I need. A scent trail,for both wolves and cats alike. Yay. My day just keeps on gets better and better."_

"Lilac! Lilac,wait up!" A voice called out to her. She felt a flicker of warmth in her iced heart, she knew that voice very well.

Lilac turned around and ignored the stabbing pain in her paw. "Hawk?"

A brown tabby,streaked in mud,was bounding down the moutainside. He stopped on a ledge a few foxlenghts away from her,not able to reach her.

He blinked his confused yellow eyes,and mewed, "Your running away." It wasn't a question,it was a statment.

Lilac sighed,"Yes."

Hawk didn't even blink,"Why?"

She hesitated,and Hawk sighed. "Lilac,I'm your best friend. We've know echother since we were kits." He paused,then added,"Which wasn't too long ago,mind you."

Lilac sighed and sat down. She felt like after this day she had aged a thousand moons. But he was right,he deserved to know.

Lilac made a strangled noise at the back of her throat,then said, "Stoneteller,he...he killed my mother."

_~Flashback to that morning~_

Lilac jolted awake at a harsh yowl. Groggily she wondered if it was her teacher. But no,Sky would never yell like that,she was too nice. Besides,she was getting healed. Lilac may have,er,chalanged an eagle over a rabbit while out hunting...and lets just say things got ugly.

A nest next to her's stirred. Suddenly yellow eyes shot open with alarm. A tabby lept to his paws.

"Please don't tell me that was-" Hawk started but was cut off.

"MUD! GET OUT HERE!" Hawk winced at his full name was "Mud that streaks hawk's wings" but Lilac knew that he hated it. That's why she called him 'Hawk'.

"Just great." Lilac heard him grumble under his breath. "Tribe of endless hunting,please have mercy on me..." Then he raised his voice,"I'm comming Roar!" He yelled and rushed out,flicking his tail to Lilac as he ran out.

Lilac yawned and streached. _"Well,there goes my sleep. I might as well get up." _Lilac thought,and then walked out of the to-be cave.

As soon as she came out,a little bundle of pure white fur crashed into her leg. Two innocent green eyes gazed up at her.

"Lilac! Lilac! Pad promised to tell me a story! He said you can come too! Come on!" The little fluff ball mewed,excited.

Lilac couldn't help but laugh,"Okay,Frost. I'm comming!" She wasn't suprised that Pad had agreed,even though he was grumpy. No one could say no to her sister. Yes,I said her sister.

'Frost that creeps over stone' was her full name. She slightly resembled Lilac,with the same light pelt and adventurous glint in their eyes,but that was where it began and ended.

But unlike Lilac's shadowed cream pelt and chaotic amber eyes. Frost's pelt was pure white,and her bright green eyes were excited,and she reeked of innocence. Everyone loved her,and she had them all wrapped around her paw.

"Lilac?" Lilac looked down at her little sister. "Will you take me outside,now?" Frost mewed and looked up pledingly at her.

Lilac sighed,"Frost,I told you. You can't go out till your eight moons. I'm barely that,and even I can't go out alone."

"Well,how old am I?" Frost asked perkily,her ears pricked.

Lilac smiled,"Four moons,you have four more moons to go."

A cat hissed,"If you survive that long. And if you want a chance,I suggest to quit acting like a kit." A old,gray tabby appeared from behind a rock.

Frost's eyes widened,but not in fear in fury. She bristled out her fur so much,she looked like a angery snowball. "Of course I'm going to survive that long!" She declared,her green eyes glaring.

Lilac wasn't all that happy either. "Frost,go to Pad. I'll meet up."

"But-"

"Frost. Go. Now."

"Fine." She muttered and stumbled off,still fluffed up.

Lilac turned and glared,dipping her head sarcasticly. "_Stoneteller." _She hissed.

Stoneteller smirked,"I can see the family resemblance between you two,young one." He hissed. "You both do not know when to speak,and when to be slient." He walked,sliding his paws like a snake towards Lilac.

Lilac smirked,"Well atleast I know how to treat a tribemate."

Stoneteller faked shock,"Really? Then why is Sky injured?" Lilac was slient,and Stoneteller smirked,he knew he had got her.

Lilac finally spoke up,"Why do you hate us so much?"

Stoneteller glared,"Be careful what you say,young one. Your mouth might get you in trouble some day." He hissed,and walked off.

Lilac rolled her eyes and walked in the direction Frost had gone.

_"Why should I care what Stoneteller says? He's always hated me." _But for some reason,it still bothered her.

...pagebreak...

It was sun down,nearly night fall. Lilac had finished her meal with Hawk but she wasn't really tired.

"Hawk," She whispered in the tabby's ear. "I'm going out to the ledge,cover for me."

Hawk looked startled. "But Lilac,you know the rules!" He protested,but Lilac shushed him.

"I'll be fine,no eagle is going to get me. I'll be back later,Hawk!" Lilac mewed quietly,and flicked her tail in farewell.

Lilac padded among the shadows,hiding her light pelt the best she could. Slowly she moved,ducking behind rocks,through cracks,and out of the light,so not to get caught.

She had sneaked out before,actually a lot. She had only been caught once before,and she wanted to avoid something like that happening again.

_"The rules or for our safety,I guess. But if your smart enough,you know what to do and not to do. But knowing my tribe...I guess we do need these rules."_

Finally she broke out of the cave mouth and into the moonlight streaming through water. She rolled her eyes at the guard snoring loudly in the shadow of a rock. How he didn't get caught with his thunder-like snoring was beyond her.

As she slowly made her way up the stones,the water reflected the last rays of the dying sun,making it look like running blood.

_"A dark omen..." _Something in her mind whispered.

"Shut up." She muttered.

As she made up to the last stone,she smelled something,something she knew. She froze,then ducked in the shadows of a crack in the stone.

_"__**Stoneteller**__...and...and my mother?!" _Her mouth fell open. She suddenly pricked her ears to listen as they talked.

"I don't know how this is any of concern,Flight!" Stoneteller yowled.

"It is my concern,and it should be yours too!" Her mother yelled back.

Stoneteller spat.

"What have you become?" Flight asked in a trembling voice. "Your not the same cat I knew."

Slience rang clearly through the fading sun as Stoneteller continued to coldly stare down Flight.

Flight's voice was barely a whisper. "She's you daughter."

_"No...no...it can't...No.."_

Stoneteller started pacing back and forth on the rock ledge. "She was a mistake! A monster! She should've never been born." He spat.

Flight glared,"Your lying." She said calmly. "This isn't about Lilac. It's about the prophecy."

_**"WE DO NOT SPEAK OF IT!" **_Stoneteller screeched at her then paused. Suddenly his amber eyes locked on Lilac's in the shadows,a cold smile spread across his face.

"Flight," He said in a strangly pleasent voice. "Flight of leaves in wind,lets see if your true to your name sake.

And with that,he lept forward at Flight with his claws digging in her shoulder. She yowled and tried to regain her balance,but he was too strong. Before Lilac could jump in and protect her mother,the brown tabby knocked her over the ledge. For a split second,Flight's eyes met with Lilac's own. It was a look of pure terror.

"No..." Lilac whispered. Stoneteller gave her a cold smile. A slient threat. A warning.

Green eyes and white fur flashed in her eyes.

Frost.

Her sister.

_"No."_

The cooling freed-water breeze rustled her fur,and suddenly she figured out what to do. To protect her sister,her friends,and herself,she had to run.

Lilac rose and glared at Stoneteller,"May The Tribe of endless Suffering condem you." She said,she spoke so calmly she even suprised herself. "For someone like you is not worthy of life."

He did not reply,just gave her a cold glare and a show of long,white fangs.

And with that Lilac took a flying leap across the river that rushed down into the waterfall,protecting her tribe for countless moons,and landed on the other side.

As she raced down into the narrow path that led down the other side of the moutain,she didn't look back. But she could swear she felt his iced amber gaze following her pawsteps down the moutain.

_"Be careful what you say,young one. Your mouth might get you in trouble some day."_

_~End of FlashBack~_

Hawk stared at Lilac,"Lilac...I'm...I'm so sorry."

Lilac shoulders shook as if holding back a sob,"Y-yeah,Hawk. I am too." Then she glanced at the sky. "I have to leave."

Hawk didn't miss a beat when he replied,"I'll come too!" A flicker of a smile crossed Lilac's face,but she shook her head.

"No,Hawk." At a look at her friend's face,she added,"I need you to take care of Frost. Protect her,Hawk." Her voice dropped down to a whisper,and Hawk wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself. "_Please. _I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me."

Hawk's voice became soft and deep,"Don't worry,Lilac. Don't worry. You can count on me."

She dipped her hear,her paws trembling as she began to speak,"Goodbye,Hawk. Maybe someday I'll be back. B-but until then,may the Tribe of Endless Hunting guide your path." She mewed,her voice cracking.

"And yours," Hawk whispered back. And with that,the dark cream she-cat raced on her path. Feeling once more,a gaze burning on her back. Watching her leave her home.

Maybe it was a trick of the light,but the tabby watching her knew he saw tears rolling down her face. He had to blink a few out of his yellow eyes as he watched her leave.

Maybe it was selfish that he didn't want her to go. But maybe it was out of concern,too. He had know her long enough to say she didn't know where she was running. But he also knew she was very smart. A born hunter and a fighter. She could survive anywhere.

He turned as she disapered in the distance,the tribe would be getting up soon and he didn't want to be caught. And maybe it was dumb hope,a haze in his mind,but some how he knew he was going to see his flower again.

As Lilac ran down the moutainside,she felt her heart rip. But she had to keep going. She had to keep moving. She had to keep her friends safe. She had to...

A faint memory sprung in her head,and the wise voice of her mother filled her ears,

_"In times like this,you gotta pick up your past,cross the gap,and don't look down."_

Don't look down...

...pagebreak...

**Heyz cats of all clans! I'm back!**

**I know I haven't been updating my warrior fics,and by now I doubt anyone remembers them. Sadly,I've been going through writers block with them,but I promise I will continue them eventally. (Also,the allience is comming up later...)**

**Yeah,I know sobbness. I killed off Flight. But it could've been worse! I was half planning to kill Frost...but she was too cute to kill.**

**Frost: Yep!**

**Me: So,ya'll are lucky.**

**Frost: I'M FLUFFY AND I KNOW IT! *Dances***

**Me: Umm,okay then... Oh,and by the way. Fun fact: Frost is Lilac's half sister. Her father name was Snake that sleeps in sun,and died ironicly by a moutain snake. *Snickers***

**Snake: *Appears out of nowhere* There is nothing funny about how I died!**

**Me: How did you...? Never mind. Go away.**

**Snake: NEVER! *Poof***

**Me: Anyway-**

**Lilac: Don't I get a say in this thing?!**

**Me: Don't annoy me,or I'll tell everyone how you and Hawk like echother!**

**Lilac: Psh..no... *Blushes***

**Me: Anywaaay,I hate doing this... So,Frost?**

**Frost: 'Wifty don't own Warriors.**

**All: AWWW!**

**Me: What do you think will happen next? Leave comments and suggestions,and...**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble on the horizon

**Don't look down**

**Chapter 2: Trouble on the horizon**

Lilac jolted awake into the bright glare of the sun. She wearily blinked the blinding sun from her eyes,and began to look around. She was in the same place she had collasped only the daybreak before in exuastion. Glancing at the sun,she knew she had only gotten a few hours of rest,but she needed to keep moving. She had to.

Lilac stood up and streached,but instantly regreted it. Her muscles screamed in agony,and her claws ached. She felt like she had fought a eagle in her sleep,and even her pelt was battered.

Lilac wanted nothing more to curl up on the rough stone she had rested on before,but she knew she had to keep moving. Besides,a young,unalert cat might look tempting. And now wasn't exactly the right time to fight off a real eagle.

Her mind flashed to the few hours of rest she had. Her rest had been riddled with nightmares. Blood,storms,and the one thing that would haunt her the rest of her life. The image of her mother plunging to her death,and the last glimps of her terrified eyes as she fell.

Lilac shook off her pelt,as if to rid herself of the horrible memorys. _"That's why I'm leaving,isn't it? To make sure something like that ever happens again."_

Yet as she told herself that,some how she wasn't sure. Something was pulling her down the moutain,telling her she had to go. It was almost as strong as her want to stay. But,no. That was rediculous...right?

She sighed and her belly rumbled,craving food. She looked around to see if there was any likely places to hunt. Maybe a crack or some bushes. But nothing but a murky puddle lied in her surroundings,just pawsteps from where she stood.

Her teacher's voice came into her ears, _"Always drink when you can,Lilac. Water is sparse in the moutains,you must always be prepared."_

_"Hmm,I wonder what Sky would say about this puddle though."_ She wondered,but still walked up.

Lilac didn't drink,but gazed at the image in the dark water. A cat with light pelt and amber eyes was stared back at her. But it wasn't her. The eyes were too cold,the pelt was too dark.

It was her father.

To Lilac,it all had finally made sense. As if it was a missing piece of a dream that she finally remembered,and it strung the whole dream together. Why all her life Stoneteller had hated her. Why her mother had always refused to tell her her father's name. Why she had always gotten weird looks from her tribemates when she was around him. Everything.

She glared at the cat in the puddle,but it just glared back. She hated him. She hated him killing her mother. She hated him for her life she had to live. And she hated him for cursing her to look like him.

_"But it's not just looks." _The reflection seemed to say. _"You are just like him. Go back to the tribe,Lilac..."_

"No." Lilac whispered.

_"It is your destiny." _The voice crowed.

"I will never go back."

_"Young Lilac,so niieve." _The voice laughed. The world suddenly seemed to be swirling around Lilac at a fast pace. _"You can not escape me,I am everywhere. Why not make it easier and go back now?"_

"No!" Lilac screeched and flashed out her claws,shattering the cat's image. Soon the puddle returned back to normal,but Lilac didn't stay to watch.

Shaking,she stumbled away from the dip in the ground. Her mind was whirling so fast, she could barely focus.

_"I can't go back... I can't... Have to keep moving... Have to.."_

Maybe if she wasn't so disrupted,she would've noticed the strange scents twirling through the wind that blasted her face,as she climbed over a patch of rocks. Or maybe even heard the padding of two idenical footsteps in the cliffs behind her,following her and watching her as she made her way down the path.

...pagebreak...

Two ragged gray toms padded along the shadows of the high sun,observing a strange she-cat from a rockledge high above her.

One wipped around to face the other,"Why should we not attack her now?!" He spat,and his claws slid out.

But the other tom was calm,"Paticence,Hop." He mewed. "We will not attack yet."

Hop bristled,and his yellow eyes flared,"What?! Do you not smell the wind that blows our way,brother? She is of the tribe! What has the tribe ever done for us,but kill our family?"

The tom narrowed his eyes,"Do you truely belive that story? It happened before our kin's kin's time,Hop. We don't even know if it's true."

Hop glared,"Scars of the past can not be forgotten that easily. I have seen the marks of the claws on stone,the fadded bones of the ones who tried to fight back,and I have had dreams of their wailing in terror. I will never forget it,Soar!" He hissed.

Soar sighed,"She is young,Hop. She should not be held guilty for her tribe's past faults."

Hop laughed harshly,"Ha! You are a fool,Soar. Truely a fool. The tribe will stop at nothing to destroy us,and this she-cat is just the start. Can't you see? It's kill or be killed,brother. You are either with me or your not." Hop's gaze pirced Soar's own.

Soar sighed,"Fine,we shall attack at nightfall. Come,let us eat. We must get up our strenght for later."

Hop nodded curtly,and dissapered around a bend,when he was gone Soar gazed at the young she-cat's hunched figure with pity as she made her way down the cliff.

_"I'm sorry,young tribecat. I'm sorry for cursing you with my brother's rage. Ever since he has heard of the tribe destroying our kin's home,he will not stop till the ground run's red with blood."_

Soar then mewed quietly,"Run fast,young tribecat. Go back to your kin. For I fear at the claws of my brother,no one is safe." He glanced at the bend Hop had dissapered behind.

_"No one."_

...pagebreak...

**Okay,sorry for the short chappie and the cliffie! But this has to happen in order for a scene later in the story. **

**Hawk: Hi! *Grumbles* Do I really have to say this?!**

**Me: Yes!**

**Hawk: Fine! Swifty updated the tribe whatcha call its in the last chappie,and she was too lazy to say it herself! Now give me my fruit tart!**

**Me: No,you were rude...**

**Hawk: First I don't get to save Lilac,then I don't get a fruit tart?! Why didn't I become a actor?!**

**Me: 'Cause I created you.**

**Hawk: T.T**

**Frost: Hi! Frost here! Fun fact time! "Hop and Soar" were originally "Hop and Gopher" the two harmless brothers that lived on the moutains. Also they're decended from the rouge group that lived on the moutains by the tribe. (A long,long,long,LONG time ago.)**

**Me: Hope you liked the chapter,it was inspired by you awesome readers! If you got suggestions or comments,please...**

**All: REVIEW!**


End file.
